A New Beginning
by LadyLindariel
Summary: COMPLETE (REVISED) Gilorneth is preparing Thranduil's bath. Thranduil has been under a lot of stress lately, can his handmaiden help relax her king before his meeting or will something blossom between the two that goes beyond a king and servant?


**A/N:** This is the first story of two. If you are interested, you may read the sequel A Daughter for the King.

* * *

Gilorneth waited patiently in King Thranduil's bathing chambers. He was on his way to freshen up for a meeting and had called on her to help him. The Elvenking had ordered an emergency council session with his advisors later that evening to discuss the increasing threat of darkness in the forest. As of late, the spiders were becoming more hostile and fearless. Everyone knew it was only a matter of time before they tried to attack the halls of the Elvenking.

Thranduil was very agitated becoming more hard-nosed in the last few months, and it was no wonder why. The king was doing everything he could to try and hold back the darkness from consuming the forest of Mirkwood completely while trying to keep his people safe from the evil threatening to destroy Middle Earth. While the Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond had Rings of Power to help defend their realms, Thranduil had to depend on his strength and prowess to protect his kingdom. As such, everyone had to tiptoe around the place as it didn't take much to ignite the king's anger lately, and no one wanted to be on the receiving end of the king's wrath.

Gilorneth shook her head slowly, as she laid out fresh towels in the bathing room before checking the water was hot enough. Being the personal chambermaid to the king was a job most ellith feared. But it seemed Gilorneth was the only one who could appease and relax him, permitting the rest of the household to go about their tasks without having to worry about the king's temper. The two of them had recently started becoming closer, and the people were beginning to wonder just what would happen between the two of them.

The elleth smiled slightly to herself as she continued working. She often daydreamed about Thranduil when she was alone, and as of late her dreams were becoming more imaginative. Often, she would lie in her room at night, fantasizing just what it would be like to feel his strong arms wrap themselves around her waist and hold her tight. She imagined his soft lips gently kissing her as his hand stroked her hair, his voice whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

She blushed at the thought and quickly went back to her work finishing up his bath. It's preposterous anyway, she thought. She was just a lowly handmaiden, and he was a king. It was silly to think of anything more than a professional relationship developing between the pair of them. What would the kingdom say to such a thing? She shook her head in irritation at her thoughts. It was nonsense even to think of such things, let alone to allow herself to dream of them. Besides, she never felt she was beautiful anyway, even for an elf. However, that was far from the truth.

Gilorneth was tall and graceful, with hair that was long and silky soft. It was a deep golden red that, when in the sunlight, shone a bright golden copper, making it appear as if it was on fire. Her eyes were a deep gray which reminded one of a storm getting ready to brew at sea. She had a musical laugh and was very gentle and kind, always willing to jump to one's aid.

But she was a servant, and because of this, her beauty often was overlooked. Many times, she would stand at the corner of the Great Hall watching the high-born ellith flirting with the king and other elf lords.

As Gilorneth finished preparing Thranduil's bath, making sure he had everything he needed, she heard the approaching of soft footsteps. Knowing who it was, she stood up and turned herself around greeting the king as he entered his chambers.

"Good evening, my king. I have drawn your bath and prepared your clothes for the council session this evening. Would you need my help with anything else?" Gilorneth asked softly, lowering her eyes to the floor.

Thranduil smiled softly and walked towards her with a look of compassion is his blue eyes, not saying a word. Gilorneth looked slightly alarmed. No one had ever looked at her this way before much less her king.

"My lord?" she asked timidly, her voice betraying her underlying fear.

However, this seemed only to encourage the king, and he continued in his advances towards her. Gilorneth began to back away slowly, just as the Elvenking reached out and grabbed her arm, gently pulling her to him until they were nose to nose. "I want you to stay with me, Gilorneth," he said answering her earlier question with a soft smile and gentle whisper.

Gilorneth's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Excuse me?" she asked her voice slightly trembling. "I must have heard you wrong, my lord." Gilorneth was beyond shocked. She was a servant, and he was the Elvenking, this was just unheard of.

"You did not hear me wrong. You asked me if I needed anything else, and I told you what I needed. I want you to remain here with me." Thranduil smiled while brushing his thumb gently across her cheek, sending chills down her spine.

"My king, you cannot be serious. I am nothing more than a mere servant, but you are the king. If word got out about this…" Gilorneth's head was now spinning violently. Either Thranduil was drunk and not thinking correctly, or the stress of recent events were finally getting to him. Either way, she wasn't sure how she should feel about these advancements.

A part of her told her to run as fast as she could, while another part told her to stay. Surely no harm would come from this? For nights now, she had dreamed about this day, and now her wish seemed to be coming true, she was petrified. The look on her face must have been humorous because the king started to laugh, which was very rare.

Ever since Siladis, the king's wife, and Legolas' mother, had died when the prince was only a few years old, the king stopped smiling and laughing, becoming more reserved and cold. "I am serious, my dear. I know the feelings you harbor for me and the dreams you have at night. I must confess at first I was very shocked, but I cannot deny I too feel the same." Leaning closer to Gilorneth, he whispered the last words into her ear.

Gilorneth would have fainted from the close contact and his confession if Thranduil had not been supporting her. The king had just admitted he loved her. "H-how do you know of my feelings?" She was beyond shocked. How had the king seen past her and into her dreams?

The king laughed at the surprised look on her face. "You talk out loud in your sleep. I would hear you as I passed your room at night on the way to mine."

Gilorneth couldn't stay. She had to leave and get her thoughts together. This behavior was unprofessional. Surely Thranduil realized this? Managing to pull herself from his arms finally, she tried to back up but forgot Thranduil's bath was behind her. Stumbling against the edge with a loud scream which echoed around the room, Gilorneth tripped and fell in, water cascading all around her. As she sat submerged in the water, soaked from head to toe, Thranduil started laughing hysterically.

With hair strung all over her face, Gilorneth wore a look of complete horror on her face. The one time I'm alone with the king, and he admits his feelings to me, I make a fool out of myself and fall on my bum in his bath, she thought to herself mortified. It was beyond embarrassment. She wished the floor would open up and devour her right now.

Hearing the king's laughter reverberating throughout the room, she felt hot tears form in her eyes and without looking up, Gilorneth attempted to get up only to fall back in. Seeing her embarrassment, Thranduil stopped laughing, and kindly held out his hand to help pull her out. "Here, allow me to assist you," he said, still struggling to keep his voice even.

Scowling, Gilorneth swatted his hand out of the way. She didn't need his help, not after laughing at her. But Thranduil was persistent and again offered her his hand. Sighing in defeat, she reached up and grabbed hold of his hand. But at the last moment with all her strength, she pulled him to join her in the tub.

Letting out a yell of utter surprise, the king fell in headfirst with a huge splash. Thranduil sat up, spitting water from his mouth. With a look of astonishment on his face, his eyes darkened with anger. Never had anyone dared to do that to him. Not even Legolas would pull such a stunt.

Gilorneth, however, was shaking with laughter. She clamped her hand over her mouth in an attempt to ward off her giggles, but it was no use.

"Why did you do that?" Thranduil heatedly seethed while trying unsuccessfully to climb gracefully out of the tub.

"That was for causing me to fall, and then laughing at me on top of it," Gilorneth said in between fits of laughter.

Thranduil just stared at her with his mouth wide open, disbelief written all over his face. No one, apart from his wife, dared speak to him in the way Gilorneth had just spoken. She had brio; he would admit that.

A moment later he found his voice again. "I did not make you fall. You pulled yourself away and fell in. As for laughing, if you could have seen yourself, my dear you would have been laughing as well!" After he had managed to get out of the water, Thranduil helped her up. Grabbing his towel, he began carefully drying her off.

As Thranduil was drying her hair and face, he slowly leaned in and kissed her gently on her lips, his fingers brushing against her cheek, sending chills running through her.

Freezing, Gilorneth began trembling like a leaf, but instead of pulling back she surprised herself by kissing him back. Thranduil let out a soft moan and entangled his hands into her wet locks, gently pulling while deepening the kiss. His teeth nipped playfully on her bottom lip, begging her to allow him entrance to her mouth.

Gilorneth sighed softly, opening her mouth, granting him access. Hearing her sighs only caused Thranduil only to kiss her more fervently while wrapping his arms around her. After a few minutes, they broke the kiss off and, gasping for air, Thranduil picked Gilorneth up and carefully carried her to his room, shutting his door with his foot. Reaching his bed, Thranduil gently placed her on the soft mattress, looking at her with nothing but love and respect in his eyes.

Never had anyone gazed at her with such love and affection. It scared her slightly, and she was not sure what she should do. She felt her heart racing as Thranduil gently ran his fingers through her hair, stroking her wet locks.

"Do you trust me?" he asked her tenderly. All Gilorneth could do was nod her head slowly. Thranduil smiled brightly, and they remained unseen for the next few hours; no one knew (or more likely wanted to know) why.

* * *

Thranduil looked down at Gilorneth, fast asleep in his arms, with a small smile on her lips. The meeting would have to wait for another time. Thranduil was far too tired and too comfortable to be bothered with meetings, especially when he knew nothing would be able to be done at the time being about their "problem." At the moment, he was lost and wrapped up in the gentle arms of one who loved him for who he was, not for his title.

All the Elvenking wanted was to stay in the arms of the elleth he loved and savor each and every moment he spent with her. He had finally found the courage to move on and to give his heart away once more, and he knew Gilorneth felt the same. As he looked up out his window, he could faintly see his beloved Siladis smiling down at him from above.

 _Be happy, my love. I am always with you, and we will always be together. But right now, you two need each other;_ he could hear Siladis whisper as her words brushed his mind.

Thranduil choked back his tears, not wanting Gilorneth to see, and smiled at Siladis. The king held Gilorneth closer as his first wife faded from his sight. She was right. He and Gilorneth both needed each other, and he would do just that.

He would be happy. He was getting a second chance at love, and he would cherish each and every day.

The only thing that passed through his mind as the dreaming realm of the elves came upon him was what Legolas would be thinking come morning. His son had, for the last two months, been off on patrol, and Thranduil was looking forward to seeing him again. It still very much amused the king how very childlike the Prince would act once he was again safe amongst his kin and beloved forest.

Ah, the life of being a king, husband, and a father. Maybe the news of my love for Gilorneth will make those matching blue eyes of mine pop further out of his head. It's about time my son, had a mother once more in his life. He has suffered and lost much already.

I only hope Lord Elrond doesn't have a heart attack next time he arrives for the yearly Yuletide celebration this coming winter, Thranduil chuckled to himself before he fell in reverie.

Smiling in his sleep, Thranduil let these thoughts drift around his mind, content with life once more as he pulled Gilorneth closer to him. Never again would he let her go.


End file.
